A stolen kiss
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Get ready for about 6 request one shots I stayed up all night for the past two nights doing. This is the first. Misao and Ayano are kids and Misao of course just wants to have fun. Ayano wants to study but Misao has come up with an amazing plan to get her to play. See what happens. This ones for you lucky ranger.


Grade school Misao and Ayano were sitting at the table in Ayano's room, or well, Ayano was. The studious young adolecent was studying for an upcoming test as well as finishing up on her homework. Misao however was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and kicking up her feet in bored annoyance as she turned over and whined again and again.

Ayano knew that no matter what her fanged classmate said or did she had to keep studying. She had learned from her mistake last week after receiving bad marks on a quiz she had to bring home to her mom and dad. Misao however had not learned that lesson. Though they received the same punishment it just didn't phase the little ball of energy like it did Ayano. And so. She studied.

"Ayanooooooo~ lets play." Misao begged. poking her orange haired friend in her rather large forehead.

"Stop it Misa-chan, I gotta study, and you do too. Just cause you don't wanna doesn't mean you don't gotta, remember?" She asked. Seeing if her young friend remembered their whippings. The two had gotten 5 spanks to the rear and no sweets for the week. Needless to say Ayano didn't wanna suffer either punishment again.

"Hmmmmmm." Little Misao thought, contemplating. Ayano wasn't sure if she was trying to think of a comeback or the negative consequences. Either way she paid no heed, if she gave Misao attention it would only encourage her bad behavior. Little did the small girl know Misao had devised an excellent plan to get her to play. With a tap on the shoulder Ayano turned, about to ask what it was that time when she was met with a full wet slobbery kiss on the lips.

Needless to say, Ayano just sat there, her eyes wide as she tried helplessly to stutter out something to say. But it was Misao who spoke first. "Na na na na na I got your first ki-iss~" She chanted, sticking her tongue out at the helpless girl who had honestly just realised the girl had stolen such a thing from her. Her demeanor changed entirely.

"Give it back you meanie!" She shouted, shooting as fast as her small limbs could handle out of the table.

Misao had finally gotten what she wanted as Ayano chased her about the room. She enjoyed this game of cat and mouse as she jumped over the table, knocked things over, and hopped up on the bed. She was laughing at Ayano's expense, telling her that she would keep the kiss forever.

Finally Ayano caught up to the athletic child, tackling her to the ground and demanding she give back her first kiss, it was her only one and she wanted it back. At first Misao tried helplessly to struggle free so the game could continue, but there was no hope.

"No! I won't give the kiss back. Never." She shouted, being stubborn as usual as she thrashed under her childhood friend. She put up a good fight, no matter how much Ayano would beg for her first kiss back she wouldn't give it to her.

It was only fun until she heard a slight sniffle. She looked up at Ayano, who had tears forming in her big blue eyes. Misao couldn't stand to see her cry. "Comeon d-don't do that, y-you know I don't like it when you cry." She begged the tiny girl.

"W-w-well I d-don't like when you s-steal my my my first kiiiiisssss." She sobbed, breaking out into complete tears at the end. Her wails echoing throughout the room. "S-so give it back." She begged.

"B-but Ayano-chan that's not how kisses work, you can't give um back." She replied. The moment the words left her mouth she wondered why she even spoke them. Ayano cried harder before her, the tears were pouring down her now pink cheeks. Searching desperately Misao tried to find something to give her, maybe as payment for the kiss.

"Uh you can have my stuffed teddy, Mr. Kickbutt McFightypants." She offered, picking up the teddy and trying to hand it to her tearful friend and make her mistake all better. Ayano took one look at it and cried harder, hitting it out of Misao's hands.

"N-nothings worth as much as a first kiss!" She sobbed, trying to cope with the fact that she would never have her first kiss back again. The sentence brought an idea to Misao, a way to fix all this.

"How about another first kiss?" She asked, smiling at the girl. The girls sobs died down as she looked up questioningly at her friend. "Here, you can have my first kiss." She offered, smiling a big goofy smile and pointing to her lips.

Ayano thought for a second, drying her tears she must have decided it would work. "Okay, first close your eyes." She ordered. Misao did as she commanded, afraid of upsetting her friend again. She felt weird, this wasn't like the playful tease kiss she gave Ayano. Quietly she felt Ayano's lips brush hers, it was longer, and drier than her kiss. It made her heart go thump in a way that she didn't understand, but she liked.

When it eventually ended and she opened her eyes to see Ayano finally happy again, she secretly wished Ayano had another first kiss she could steal. 


End file.
